


Last Night

by idreamofignoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Older IgNoct, Older Ignis, Older Noctis, One Shot, Sappy, Tragic Romance, future timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Noctis's want to give Ignis a comfortable place to sleep leads to heartfelt confessions.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user etsy-l (also known as itai right here on AO3- read her Promptio story, [No Words Spared](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9861935/chapters/22129364) DO EEET! :D) requested I write some angsty older ignoct. I slipped in some sap because I just can't help myself. I hope you enjoy it! :)

_“I missed you.”_

The words hovered at his lips, words he’d whispered to himself more than once during these long ten years. With the world falling apart all around them, it became a mantra, invoking memories to buffer the pain and heartache Ignis kept inside since the day the crystal took Noctis. Now that Noctis sat across from him, silent, Ignis felt the words no longer had the power to define what his presence meant to him. Nothing did. So he remained silent before his king, his everything, contenting himself with their proximity. Knowing that once morning came, there wouldn’t be any other instances. The final confrontation awaited them. 

The others had already retired, so weary from battle the less-than-ideal sleeping accommodations didn’t matter. Ignis was not immune to its effects, yet he wouldn’t sleep until Noctis did. He remained alert, ears primed to the sound of his breathing, the scrape of his bootheels on the floor as he adjusted positions. A restlessness seemed to have taken hold. At hearing him expel a long sigh, Ignis sat up straight. 

“Noct?” he asked, keeping his voice low out of respect of their sleeping companions. “Is something troubling you?”

A faint chuckle, more sad than amused. “I could think of lots of things,” he said. The deep voice, traced with weariness, brought King Regis to mind, yet remained uniquely his. “Starting with this place.”

Ignis murmured an answer. He hadn’t needed to see to know their home lay in ruin. It just didn’t seem possible that Insomnia, bustling, busy, _alive_ , now stood silent as a tomb.

“All the more reason to ensure we restore it, Noct,” he said. “It has been a long time coming.”

“It has.” Grim determination now laced Noctis’s words. He sounded like a man who knew what was expected of him. Ignis couldn’t remember feeling prouder. “But I was thinking more about sleeping here.”

“It lacks a certain charm, I admit,” Ignis said, conscious of the thin mattress beneath him, the thinner blanket bunched up under his hand. “However, it suits our needs.” Unable to delay the inevitable any longer, Ignis sighed. “We should follow Prompto and Gladio’s example and rest while we can. We cannot know the sort of resistance that awaits us tomorrow.”

“Right.” Noctis spoke softly. “Should try to sleep. Come on, Iggy.”

A shift in the darkness of Ignis’s perception indicated Noctis stood. “Noct?” he said, curious as Noctis gently urged him to his feet. His fingers curled around his wrist, sending a rush of warmth through him. He let Noctis lead him into the hall outside. Thick, stale air filled his senses. “Where are we going?”

“To rest,” Noctis replied, sounding almost impish. “Prom and Gladio might be able to sleep here, but you deserve better.”

Ignis gazed in his direction. What was he going on about? At feeling Noctis tug him up the steps, Ignis frowned. He stepped in front of Noctis, his hand resting on his shoulder. “We shouldn’t leave the corridor. There are—”

Again, Noctis chuckled. “This’ll be worth it,” he said, effortlessly sliding his hand over Ignis’s and holding it between them. “Trust me.”

Though still reluctant to leave, especially without letting the others know where they’d be, he found himself following Noctis. As always, he had no resistance when it came to his king. He’d follow him to the end. 

Once they reached street level, Ignis matched his pace to Noctis’s. They walked nearly shoulder to shoulder, Noctis’s hand in his almost an afterthought as he guided him. As they progressed, Ignis’s wariness ebbed. The outing carried the air of so many others in their past. Times Noctis escaped the Citadel, disregarding his royal position to satisfy his wanderlust. Then, as now, Ignis was right behind him. When they were inevitably found out- Noctis couldn’t go missing without _someone_ noticing- Ignis always shouldered the blame. _I was with him,_ he’d say, with all the certainty of a boy of ten. _He’s safe with me._

Noctis’s sudden stop jolted Ignis from his thoughts. “Here we are,” he said. His hand moved along the underside of Ignis’s arm to secure his elbow. “Careful when you step up.” 

Ignis, sensing a barrier at his knee, stepped over it. Glass crunched beneath his boots. “What is this place?” 

“You’ll find out,” Noctis answered, delight undeniable in his tone. He led Ignis further in. “Won’t get many chances to surprise you.” 

The reminder of their limited time put a strain on Ignis’s heart. But he sent Noctis a faint smile, determined not to let his sorrow show. It wouldn’t do to upset Noctis now. “Provided the surprise is worth risking our safety, that is.” 

Noctis laughed. Not loud or very long, but the sound cheered Ignis. He missed hearing it. “Still doubting me even after all this time,” he sighed.

“You have a habit of finding trouble.”

“No trouble tonight, Iggy. Promise. Ah, here we are,” Noctis said. Releasing Ignis’s hand, he encouraged him to sit. 

Ignis reached out with a searching hand. His palm contacted something soft yet firm. His brows lifted. A couch…? 

Sensing Noctis’s gaze on him, Ignis eased himself down. At realizing he sat not on a couch but a mattress, he made a small, satisfied sound, more a purr than anything else. Though bare of sheets, it was the most comfortable thing he’d sat on in years. 

Noctis, standing over him, chuckled softly. “Glad I remembered this mattress store was around here. Still think it was a bad idea?”

Ignis turned his face toward him. Such cheek deserved a proper rebuke. “Until something convinces me otherwise.”

At this, Noctis groaned aloud. “Just no pleasing you, huh?” he said. “Move over.”

The space beside him sank beneath the weight of another. “Noct?” Ignis said as a gentle but insistent hand at his sleeve coaxed him back. He stretched out, only to experience a tiny thrill at realizing Noctis cradled his head to his chest. His fingers brushed against the arm of his visor. Ignis didn’t resist when Noctis slid it off his face. He allowed himself the pleasure of their closeness, the subtle scent that was Noctis, taking it in as a man deprived of water or air. Laying back in his king’s arms, on a stripped bed his king found for him, Ignis experienced their ten-year separation all at once. Tears he couldn’t fight filled his eyes. Gods, how he _missed_ this. How he’d miss _him_.

Demonstrating an awareness Ignis did not expect, Noctis gathered him closer. “Can’t believe how much you’ve done for me all these years,” he murmured. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for it. Not once.” 

Ignis’s heart lurched in his chest. He felt his hold on his emotions loosening. Noctis was saying goodbye. He wanted to deny it, knew he could not. “There’s no need for thanks,” he said, his voice sounding automatic to his ears. “I was only doing what I must, as per His Majesty.”

“Bullshit,” Noctis said, and Ignis lifted his head. He couldn’t see Noctis’s face, yet sensed his eyes on him all the same. Measuring him in a way only Noctis could. “There’s more to it.”  
Now Ignis’s heart beat a little faster. Years of practice allowed him to keep his expression neutral. “You know how I feel about my duty, Noct.”

A brief pause. Then Noctis pressed his palm to his cheek. “Ignis,” he said, and he heard the knowing smile in his voice. “I stopped being your duty a long time ago. Right around the same time you stopped being my advisor, I think.”

Words rarely failed Ignis. But in the wake of such an accurate definition of what lay in his heart, a rarity of direct speech from Noctis, his mind seemed to come to a standstill. His heart rate, on the other hand, quickened. Sensations he only ever allowed himself in the deepest corner of his mind ascended to the surface. The feelings were so strong, Ignis felt himself shudder from it. 

Noctis’s other hand crept along the back of Ignis’s neck. “Don’t you think it’s time we did something about this? Won’t get another chance.”

The catch in his voice snapped Ignis back to himself. Disregarding their titles, their destiny, and their looming separation, Ignis leaned in to touch his lips to Noctis’s. Noctis smiled against his mouth, then wrapped him up in his arms. Emotion blazed between them. The kiss, their first but decidedly not the last, kept sleep firmly in the back of their minds. While Ignis knew he’d be sleeping alone tomorrow night, it held little meaning to him now. For at this moment, there existed only him and his king.


End file.
